


The Man Across the Street

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Victor does not, Yuuri still skates, boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Yuuri dreams about the man across the street with his beautiful long hair and sweet poodle.  If only they could meet...





	The Man Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd share this little story...just for fun!

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki knew who he was, the beautiful celebrity that lived across the street.  That long, silver hair haunted his dreams.  He had followed his YouTube account. A Russian in Japan. It wasn’t the only account he followed.  He loved watching Taylor R, Phichit in Detroit (he actually knew Phichit...they were roommates...hence, Yuuri actually having a fledgling YouTube presence), and Rachel and Jun.  

 

As for himself, Yuuri had some amateur videos on how to skate and different styles of dance.  Yes, he made some income from it but it was really just for fun...because Phichit talked him into it.  Now that he was back in Japan, he was busy with skating obligations...which had him headed out to a photo shoot that morning.

 

Not that he was a model, not really.  Not like VictorN. Victor regularly was on some photo set or another.  Perhaps that’s why he had so many videos on beauty and cosmetics for men.  (Yuuri and Phichit may have religiously followed a few for club nights.)

 

He heard the lilting laughter across the street pulling him from his thoughts.  The beautiful man was hailing a cab and Yuuri watched him get inside with another man with curly hair.   _Of course he’s got a boyfriend. That’s how these things go._   Yuuri would have preferred to see him leave with his poodle.

 

Yuuri found his way to the subway entrance and soon was on the way to his connection.  Two exchanges later and he arrived at the location his new sponsor requested. They wanted him to be the new face for their sexy new cologne... _Eros_.  Yuuri was sure it was just because he skated to _Eros_ that season. An ice persona...but Yuuri was just Yuuri. Quiet. Unassuming.  Forgettable.

 

He arrived and met the sponsor representative.  “Hello, thank you for having me,” he greeted.

 

She was warm and friendly.  “The pleasure is mine. My name is Nishigori Yuuko.  I’m sure we are going to be great friends.” She led him into the room while talking to him about some of the sexy angles the photographer and advertising executive were considering.  “How do you feel about something more androgynous?”

 

“I’m fine with that...I try not to be overly defined by my gender.”

 

“So...you would consider even feminine?”

 

Yuuri laughed and nodded.  “If you’ve seen my program, you would know that.  In the story, I’m the beautiful lady.”

 

“Oh, wow!  This is perfect.  The other model joining us, he can work both angles as well.”  She led him into the makeup room and introduced him. “Have you met Victor Nikiforov?”

 

The Russian from across the street turned and granted Yuuri a smile that would stop his heart...well, the smile was in the shape of a heart, so maybe he’d get it back.  “Oh, hi!” the Russian greeted him, his blue eyes dancing. “You’re my neighbor, aren’t you? The one with the cute little poodle?”

 

“You...noticed me?”

 

The other man chuckled warmly.  “Of course I’ve noticed you...I tend to take note of the adorable men in my vicinity.”

 

Yuuri was now blushing profusely.  “Oh, ummm, my name is Yuuri Katsuki!”

 

He blushed and Yuuri was surprised as the other man burst forth excitedly.  “I know!  I watch you skate.  Believe it or not, I’m a huge fan!  I actually skated when I was younger but with college and modeling, I didn’t really have time to continue.  I wonder where I’d be if I’d stuck with it.”

 

“Retired,” Yuuri deadpanned.  Then his eyes widened, panic filling his face as Victor looked at him in horror.

 

“You think I’m old!  I know...my hair...it must be thinning.  I had thought about cutting it but a lot of contracts demand it to be long…”  The dramatic words filled the air with emotion as Yuuri fought his own panic.

 

“No no no...it’s not that...it’s just...figure skaters have a short shelf life.”  He watched as Victor stopped fussing, taking in the other man’s words. “I will likely only have three or four more years before I’m forced off the ice.”

 

“What will you do then?”

 

Yuuri shrugged.  “I’m not sure...maybe choreography.  I dance as well. I have an MFA in dance.”

 

Victor’s eyes lit up.  “I have an MFA in fashion.  Maybe we can collaborate!”

 

Yuuri grinned.  Imagine...him...involved with the Victor Nikiforov collection.  But maybe as a choreographer… “I would like that...but then again, you don’t know if I’m any good.”

 

“I’ve seen you skate.  Huge. Fan. Remember?”

 

Yuuri laughed.  Maybe...just maybe, they could at least be friends.  Wouldn’t that be something?


End file.
